Bonnie Clark
Personal Information Bonnie Clark was actually born and raised on a farm in Randalia, Iowa, she grew liking daredevil shows, farming, and dirt track racing. Bonnie had met her former boyfriend Ray Connor back in Iowa when was nineteen years old. Bonnie had mention that she has relatives back in Kentucky besides Iowa. Bonnie had once took a Spanish language class back in high school, and still knows how to speak it as well is translate it into English very often during investigations. Bonnie had first moved out California, she wanted to join the California High Patrol, she had once went to the police academy, and later graduated with her former friend named Toni Sykes who had turned car thief later on in life. Bonnie often has a hot temperament, she often goes her own ways, when she believes something happened, it's hard to tell her the truth, and she does get offended by Grossie's remarks towards other little things. Bonnie will often go undercover at different times in order to help her colleagues. Likes * Dancing * Men * Customize Vehicles * Daredevil Shows * Arcade Games * Volunteers SecondChance025.jpg SecondChance026.jpg DynamiteAlley030.jpg SilentPartner025.jpg Dislikes * Female Mud Wrestling * Male Stripping * Writing Reports * Office Work * Female Stripping * Male Mud Wrestling * Counseling Victims TheStrippers011.jpg SatansAngels010.jpg AnythingButTheTruth005.jpg TrainedForTrouble012.jpg Hobbies * Sky Diving * Tennis * Basketball * Dirt Bike Racing * Karate * Motorcycle Riding * Go-Kart Racing * Drag Racing * Daredevil Performing * Playing Arcade Games * Gymnastics * Dirt Track Racing * Bicycling * Swimming ValleyGoHome!015.jpg DestructionDerby022.jpg TheStrippers010.jpg Poachers025.jpg SatansAngels024.jpg FortyTonsOfTrouble001.jpg FortyTonsOfTrouble010.jpg HomeFiresBurning020.jpg Karate020.jpg Vigilante010.jpg AnythingButTheTruth038.jpg Food * Country Cottage Assorted Chocolates * Pepperoni Pizza Love Interest * Bill Clayton - A CHP Officer who like to play practical jokes on people, he just couldn't take a practical joke himself, she seemed to have a romantic interest in him during the spring of 1979, he had recently transferred back to first shift at central in order to see his old partner Jon while Ponch was in the hospital recovering from surgery on his broken right wrist, and they dated a couple of times. * Harold Bates - A very strict book smart lieutenant watch commander at the CHP, she seemed to have a romantic interest in him during the summer of 1979, and they dated a couple of times. * Lazzarri - A Drug Enforcement Agent that had agree to cooperate with CHP about stolen cars that were being stripped for drugs, and she seem to have a romatic interest in him. * Ray Connor - A stunt man who she had dated on and off again for many years. Ray had offered her a chance to join The Jolie Chitwood Trill Show, she wanted to accept his offer but had declined because of dedication to be a CHP Officer, and they had finally broken up permanently. * Welles - A Los Angeles firefighter that she seem to have a romantic interest in him, and she had later met him again at the go-cart contest. They dated a couple of times. * Bob - A neighbor that she seem to have a romantic interest in him had invited him to the CHP annual car wash, Harlan had gotten jealous of him, and started a wet t-shirt contest. They dated a couple of times. * Andy Stratowski - A recently promoted lieutenant watch commander at the CHP who was recently diagnosed with brain tumor at UCLA Medical Center, she seem to have a romantic interest in him during the summer of 1980, he was accidentally killed in the line of duty after he had managed to rescue a young female college student Zoe when a 1970 Plymouth Belvedere had exploded finally shooting a large piece of glass into his back, and she had attended his funeral shortly afterwards. * Tom Catlin - A Vietnam veteran with a short temper who wanted to start his own agriculture business in order to compete with a big corporations, she later helped Ponch and Jon, including him in order to help rescue his sisters Dani and Jill by moving a steering column insider their 1967 Pontiac LeMans was a trapped under the gasoline trucks from an accident that was caused psychotic friend Cal Hendricks, and they dated a couple of times. * Dwayne Aikens - An older African American CHP detective that she seem to have a romantic interest in him. Aikens had agree to put her undercover during a drug bust inside a modified 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback, and she had later met him again at a dinner party at Ponch's apartment. * T.C. Hunsacker - A CHP officer who had recently transferred into Central in order to be trained by both Ponch and Jon as a motor officer, she seem to have a romantic interest in him, and she decides to change her hairstyle constantly during everyday of the week in order to impress him. She decides to invite him to a barbecue party inside her apartment, and they dated a couple of times. * Steve McLeish - Another CHP officer who had transferred into Central at least twice in order to fill in for Ponch. She had first met Steve during the summer of 1980 when he had transferred into central in order to be trained by Jon as a motor officer, she seem to have a romantic interest in him, and she decides to change her hairstyle constantly during everyday of the week in order to impress him. She later invites to Ponch's pool party at the marina, and they dated a couple of times. * Wayne Cato - A former cowboy actor that she helped fill out a report on during a robbery at the bank, she was temporary blinded at the time, and they dated a couple of times. * Sweeney - A technician that installs burglar alarms with the help of his daughter Carol, and they dated a couple of times. * Tom - The owner of Chippendales whom she had lied to Ponch and Jon about being her cousin her while going undercover in order to confiscate the building permanently after numerous raids of adult shows there in the past that have included male stripping, female stripping, male mud wrestling, she had finally decided to shutdown early after finding out that the female mud wrestling was offensive towards the female audience, and they finally arrested him. * Andy Macedon - An ex-convicted felon that Ponch had agreed to a rematch of last years karate fight, she had agreed to go out on a blind date with him on Saturday night as part of a deal, and they dated a couple of times. * Tom Corey, Sr. - An ex-CHP officer that turned convicted felon that was recently paroled, he saved her life after the incident involving a stolen truck, and she had agree to return the favor by helping him arrest Reno Hale. The dated a couple of times. * Sal Saladino - A canine officer with the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department, she had met him through Ponch and Jon, and they dated a couple of times. TheWatchCommander020.jpg TheStrippers012.jpg ThrillShow012.jpg FortyTonsOfTrouble030.jpg Sharks024.jpg NewGuyInTown011.jpg NewGuyInTown030.jpg TheKillerIndy006.jpg AnythingButTheTruth041.jpg AnythingButTheTruth040.jpg AnythingButTheTruth039.jpg Alarmed010.jpg TrainedForTrouble015.jpg IceCreamMan016.jpg Accidents * Dynamite Alley - She started hallucinating from the effects of being over tired, she eventually rolled over in her patrol car, and she a hospitalized with a slight concussion. * Go-Cart Terror - A tarp from Mike's truck flies up, and hits the windshield of her patrol car. * Satan's Angels - She accidentally gets knocked off a trike by a ex-convicted felon Stan, and she receives another slight concussion. * The Killer Indy - She helped set up a roadblock along with Baricza, including Turner, Plus Getraer had just shown up, she managed to kill street racing criminal Robbie Burstead when he crashed his bike over into her patrol car, and flew right over the handlebars onto the ground. * Bright Flashes - She is temporary blinded by a laser during a bank robbery while escorting a cashier from Department Of Motor Vehicles in her patrol car. * In The Best Of Families - She decides to used her patrol as a blocker in order to stop a criminally insane family that was trying to injured Getraer. * Ice Cream Man - She ducks head down in order to avoid a severe injury when a recently stolen truck full of lumber goes through windshield of her patrol car, and she receives another slight concussion after bumping her head on a steering wheel. DynamiteAlley005.jpg DynamiteAlley020.jpg SatansAngels020.jpg TheKillerIndy030.jpg BrightFlashes015.jpg InTheBestOfFamilies025.jpg IceCreamMan010.jpg Notes * Bonnie appears in 69 episodes out of 139. * Bonnie did not appear in the final season. * Bonnie drives a 1980 Ford Fairmont Futura in Pastel Sand. * Bonnie drove an unmarked 1981 Buick Skylark in Beige from central that involve Ponch changing in the backseat in order to bust outraged criminal drivers that were speeding in order cause accidents. * Bonnie's hairstyles often change from full bangs, curls, soft curls, waves, side swept bangs, and her hair is usually parted on the right side. * Bonnie will often put her hair into a ponytail, updo, and clip in back with berets. * Bonnie drives a modified 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback during a drug dust involving sharks in the Pacific Ocean. * Bonnie lives at the Montrose Villa Apartments which is located at 3010 Montrose Avenue, Glendale, CA 91214. * Bonnie had broken her date with Grossie earlier during lunch, she had driven another unmarked 1981 Buick Skylark in White during a undercover operation at Chippendales because their dirty colleague Sharon was having a bachelorette party that involved male stripping in which can be found offensive towards men especially when it's originally intend to entice the female audience, she manages to take pictures of Richard wearing Ponch's recently stolen uniform, and manage to counsel Elaine Price a female victim that was injured during a circus show involving animals that were trained by Lou Poole and Herzog. * Bonnie drove another unmarked 1981 Buick Skylark in Medium Sandstone while following Tom Corey, Sr, she managed with the help of her colleagues rescuing him from a fire, and she finally had arrested Reno Hale after the explosion. * Bonnie had finally looked over some old cases that involved ex-CHP officer Toni Sykes missing placing evidence, she had finally agree to help her colleagues raid a warehouse that involved another ex-CHP officer Charlie Max, she arrested her ex-colleague during a mud wrestling match, and events were shortly after Jon's 1977 GMC K1500 was stolen outside during another raid at Chippendales that involve shutting down female mud wrestling show in which she had found offensive towards women especially when it's originally intend to entice the male audience. SuicideStunt025.jpg BreakingPoint012.jpg Alarmed025.jpg IceCreamMan025.jpg Category:Female Character Category:Female Officer